pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WithInVisibility/IMPORTANT: Category Reorganization
Fore Note: Sorry for the length and vagueness of this notice. Hello, users of this wiki. Over the last while, I've taken it upon myself (with authorization), to set up a completely new organization of the categories. The ultimate goal is to make it so that searching for and identifying groups of similar pages is as efficient as possible. I would like to run over some of the details, plans and concerns about the upcoming editing activity I will perform related to this. Firstly, I'm going to be creating plenty (a lot; please do not under exaggerate my meaning), of categories starting from the top (most general), and working my way down through more specific subcategories. I will make an associated page for each of these categories with a brief description of what the category represents and the options below it so that (1) everyone understands the purpose of the category and (2) so that anyone can directly access any specific point within the web by searching "Category:WhateverDesired". Only after full branches of this web are complete will I start applying these categories to articles. The organization has been an endeavor performed solely by myself and I will take all responsibility for this impending process and final result. Please understand that I have done my best in terms of making all of the relevant decisions and that it has been difficult to work with, seeing as we are incapable of easily crossing categories (it must be done manually). It is impossible to be perfect with this, and absolutely everyone will find some aspect they don't like about this work. I intend to work on the category web alone (also to work out unanticipated hurdles), however in the article category adjustment I hope to employ a few people to help me out, given explicit instruction. I ask that everyone trust me and give me the benefit of the doubt in terms of my decisions. Each main page (info pages), will have an extensive category web allowing for users to narrow down the field to what they’re looking for through many options. The associated pages (trivia, galleries, etc.), will have weaker webs because you can still access the more specific pathways via their respective main pages. Categories in the main web may seem ridiculously specific and long. This should not really matter because once the main web is set up, it shouldn’t have to be tampered with (or have any other pages applied to it). Alongside the main purpose, I am also hoping to eliminate useless categories (particularly around the galleries), rename some categories (to be grammatically correct, shorter, and to start with the main idea), and split categories between certain pages in a consistent fashion. This is obviously difficult to understand without examples, but please have faith that I’ve made decisions for legitimate reasons. This change will come about over the course of the month, so in the late process of applying categories to pages, there will be many intermediate days in which some pages have unmatching but identical categories. Please allow myself and whoever I ask to work alongside me to cover these: in this I just want to have complete control over the finished product so that it truly fulfills its purpose in being consistent and useful. Soon after this is finished I intend to make another stencil describing how to work with the categories and understanding which to apply where. Again, I apologize for the complexity, but I hope it makes it user-friendly in the long run (just as the easier someone appears to do something, the more difficult it actually is). If you’ve made it this far, thank-you for your time. I just want every user prepared for when they see a large change being carried out all at once. All the best to you all, ~WithInVisibility Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts